Someday
by NinjaMayhewe
Summary: oneshot songfic of the battle at the end of book 7. song is Someday by Nickelback written a long time ago, but I just found it '


_How the hell'd we wind up like this_

_And why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed _

_And try to turn the tables_

Harry crouched, Ginny's hand clutched tightly in both of his own. She was still, but not yet cold, her lifeless form still beautiful.

She had caught the curse meant for him, sacrificed herself to give him time to destroy Voldemort's last Horcrux.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

Harry laid Ginny's hand back at her side. He brushed her hair from her face and wiped away a trickle of blood from her mouth.

He covered her with his Invisibility Cloak, which he had dropped carelessly on the ground in his haste to catch her falling body. The cloak stayed silvery, refusing to cover her form.

Ginny' s wand had rolled a few feet away, and as Harry walked out of the empty Room of Requirement, he picked it up, tears in his eyes as he looked back at her. Laid down as she was, she could have just been asleep, waiting for him to wake her as he had done so long ago when he had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry clutched Ginny's wand in his hand as he walked, hearing the bangs and shouts coming from the Great Hall.

_Nothing's wrong_

_Just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, Somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that _

_Someday, Somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

He was in the Entrance Hall now, duels starting and ending all around him. Harry saw Ron and George, fighting together, destroy Fenrir Greyback.

His eyes darted to Bellatrix Lestrange, whose Killing Curse missed Hermione by only inches. Harry saw her leave Hermione unconcious on the floor and march forward, a maniac glint in her eye.

"I've got you now, Potter," she said, raising her wand. But whatever spell she was going to do, she never got the chance.

Harry twitched his wand, not even a real gesture, and said, "Sectumsempra." Several tremendous, bloody gashes erupted across Bellatrix's neck and torso and she fell, her screams coming as gurgles while her lifeblood flowed across the floor.

_Well, I'd hoped that since we're here anyway_

_that we could end up saying _

_things we've always needed to say_

_so we could end up staying_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

"_Ennervate,_" muttered Harry, awakening Hermione. Her eyelids fluttered for a second. She wrapped her arms around him, planting kisses on him.

"We thought you were dead," she told him.

"Hermione," said Harry. "Get out of here." She stared at him knowingly.

"Kill him, Harry." Harry stood and started to walk to the Great Hall.

"I will," he whispered to himself.

_Nothing's wrong_

_Just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, Somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that _

_Someday, Somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

Harry stood in the doorway of the Great Hall. He scanned the duels going on, watching wizards and witches fall. He saw Voldemort strike down Professor McGonnagal and Remus Lupin in one blow.

"Riddle," yelled Harry. Voldemort looked up, venom in his eyes.

"Potter. You dare to use that name?"

"I challenge you now. Fight me. Neither can live while the other survives."

Voldemort's curse missed him , a window behind him shattering. Harry sent a Killing Curse back at him but missed, shattering the hourglasses that told the House points.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this_

_And why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed _

_And try to turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

They got closer, only feet from each other. Harry felt the pain of the Cruciatus Curse flow through him like liquid fire, leaving stabbing pains in his body.

"When will you learn, Potter," said Voldemort. "That you can't win against me? Chance and luck have saved you from me thus far, but no more. Die." He raised his wand for the final blow.

_Nothing's wrong_

_Just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, Somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that _

_Someday, Somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The words rang out through the hall, echoeing in the wake of Hary and Voldemort's duel.

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_I know you're wondering when_

Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood together, all three wands pointed at where the form of Voldemort had been only a moment before. Harry stood, running to his friends.

"How-," Harry started, seeing Ginny. She moved her hair, exposing a long cut that stretched from the corner of her eye to her ear.

"It wasn't a killing curse, silly." There were tears in her eyes. Harry wrapped her up in his arms.


End file.
